tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
The Queen Of Mean
This is the second episode of Survivor: Gennargentu Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: A Crate Idea In pairs, the castaways would race across a field to retrieve six large crates painted in their tribe's colors. Once all six crates were retrieved, the tribes would have to stack the crates into a staircase with the name of their tribe in alignment along the sides. The first tribe to complete the staircase and get all of their members up the staircase to the top of a platform would win. Reward: '''A Tarp '''Winner: Cagliari Story Night 3 Cagliari returns from Tribal where they voted out Dylan. DJ, the only one to vote with Dylan, complains that the tribe made the wrong choice. Aivars disagrees, saying Dylan was a cancer to the tribe and that Evan is a better challenge performer. DJ disagrees but leaves the camp to go to the beach. The rest of the tribe agrees to vote DJ out next. Day 4 In the morning, rain begins to fall down on the two camps. Chantel starts to cry, saying she feels defeated. Evan rolls his eyes at Chantel's apparent weakness. Meanwhile at Sassari, the tribe does their daily chores despite the rain. Jessy states she is gonna check treemail in case of a reward challenge and goes off alone. She uses this time alone to search for the hidden immunity idol. She goes around searching until she finds a rock in a treehole. She takes out the rock to find the idol in the tree. She stuffs it in her shoe before going back to camp. Later, Jessy shows Emma and Natalie her idol, much to the other two's joy. She barely puts it in her pocket before Jaylen catches the three talking. He rushes back to camp as the three rejoin the others. Jaylen then openly accuses Jessy, Natalie, and Emma of having an alliance and tells the other six that they will be writing their name down at the next few Tribals. However, everyone brushes off Jaylen's claim, with Taylor going off at Jaylen. Jaylen demands respect from Taylor, but Taylor doesn't show any, and just verbally insults him over and over. Andreas, Gerard and Joan find humor in Taylor's tirade. Over at Cagliari, most of the tribe talks about how peaceful camp is without Dylan, saying there is a much more positive vibe. DJ, sick of it, berates the tribe of their poor treatment of Dylan. Yannick says Dylan did it to himself, prompting DJ to storm off. Rhi and Jamie look at each other and tell the others that they will get DJ back. However, they juse use it as cover to find the idol. Rhi and Jamie search around the forest for a while before coming up empty handed. Rhi suggests they look when everyone is asleep so they don't run the risk of getting caught. At Sassari, Jessy once again tries to convince Emma to go on the women's alliance train, but Emma worries about a potential tie vote. Jessy says everyone would want Jaylen out first and then maybe Andreas. Emma still voices her concern and proposes they just align with three guys and then use the idol to take one of them out. While she doesn't want to, Jessy agrees for the sake of having Emma on her side. Emma, Natalie, and Jessy approach Joan, Noah, and Gerard to create a majority alliance. The three agree and leave the area so no one gets suspicious. At the beach, Evan and Sareya talk about their personal lives. Yannick watches the two from the shelter and begins to worry about Evan siding with the minority to have more options. He tells Aivars this and the two agree to vote Sareya off soon. Day 5 In the morning, the roof of the Sassari shelter begins to fall apart. Jaylen berates his tribe for not making a better roof. Joan argues with Jaylen but Noah stops the two, saying that the roof should be their number one priority. The two cease fighting and start rebuilding the roof. While fixing the shelter, Jaylen proposes to vote out Emma out at their first Tribal. Natalie voices her disagreement with the plan but Jaylen says he has the votes locked for Emma and if Nat doesn't vote with him, she would go next. At Cagliari, Aivars and Yannick talk about Sareya and Evan. Aivars says DJ isn't much of a threat since mostly everyone dislikes him while Sareya is a much more social threat. Yannick agrees, but states that getting rid of Sareya could split the tribe and destroy their cohesive nature and hurt them in challenges. The two promise to discuss more the next day. Day 6 The tribes meet for their second challenge. When asked who they want to sit out, Jaylen tells Emma she is sitting. When Emma tries to talk to Jaylen about his decision, he berates her. Not wanting to start a fight, Emma sits out. For a majority of the challenge, Sassari holds onto the lead. However, Jaylen's leadership in the challenge begins to confuse his tribemates and Cagliari manages to catch up and take the lead. Gerard takes over, much to Jaylen's chagrin, and helps take the lead back as they begin to put together their boxes. Once again, Jaylen takes over Gerard to lead the challenge, allowing Cagliari to catch up. Jessy replaces Jaylen and the two tribes are neck and neck. However, Cagliari finishes their set and get to the top first, winning them immunity. At camp, Jaylen gathers around the tribe with the exception of Emma, and tells them the vote is Emma. Claudia suggests they talk about the vote, but Jaylen shuts the idea down, saying it's decided and walks off. The other eight talk about Jaylen and agree to vote him. The tribe begin their daily chores with the exception of Taylor, who spends the day lying in the shelter. Gerard asks for Taylor's help with collecting water, but she refuses, saying she is tired from the challenge. Gerard, annoyed, proposes a plan to get rid of Taylor to Natalie, Jessy, and Joan. However, the three don't feel good about the plan as the majority wants Jaylen gone. At the shelter, Taylor worries her lack of effort could get her voted off. She expresses her worries to Claudia, who tells her she has nothing to worry about. At Tribal, Jeff asks if there is a clear leader of the tribe. Jaylen confidently says he is the tribe leader and feels he has done a great job as leader. Gerard states Jaylen put himself into the leader position without anyone's input and has made several demands. When asked if Jaylen was a good leader, Emma says he isn't, calling him 'immature and clueless'. Jaylen berates Emma, outright telling her she is going tonight and Natalie is the next to go. When Natalie asks why she's after Emma, he states the reason as she didn't want to vote Emma when the tribe already decided to get rid of her. The tribe is then called to vote. Fully expecting Emma to go, Jaylen is shocked that the vote is unanimous against him and leaves Tribal Council in a bitter mood. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * The Cagliari idol is found. * Taylor annoys the tribe again. * The majority Sassari alliance divides itself. Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Gennargentu